On the side of the angels
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Celeste,the daughter of a fallen angel and mortal.Ever since she was born,the angels were given orders to protect her,specifically Castiel and Gabriel.When she was 16,she was in a horrific car accident,which Castiel saved her from.When Castiel comes back to Earth,she's in his thoughts 24/7.She picks up on some of Gabriel's tricks and drops in on Dean and Castiel every now and then.
1. Celeste is born

On the side of the angels

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-I know this is short, but she comes into play later in the story. I'm nearly done with Season 4 right now.**

**Celeste, the daughter of a fallen angel and mortal. Ever since she was born, the angels were given orders to protect her, specifically Castiel and Gabriel. When she was 16, she was in a horrific car accident, which Castiel saved her from. She's in his thoughts 24/7. This poses a problem for him. How can he love her and still follow orders? They don't meet again until Gabriel decides to play with the Winchester brothers. "I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second, that I am one of them".  
**

* * *

Two angels stood in front of a window looking in on the newborn babies.

"This is wrong Gabriel and you know it", Castiel said to his fellow angel.

"Oh come off it Castiel", Gabriel said, "Admit it. She's cute".

"She shouldn't exist", Castiel said.

"But she does. Father gave us orders to take care of her and watch her", Gabriel said, "C'mon. It'll be fun!"

Castiel just turned away from the young archangel.

* * *

*5 years later*

Castiel and Gabriel sat at a park, watching Celeste as she played.

"Dude, if we weren't on a mission, this would be so creepy", Gabriel said.

Castiel just stared at the little girl, silently wishing that the archangel would shut-up. He looked around and Gabriel was over by Celeste. He sat there protecting the little girl.

Celeste's parents took her to Sunday school and she believed in angels. She liked Gabriel, but she thought it was odd that the other angel wouldn't talk to her.

He barely even looked at her.

But in reality, when Gabriel wasn't there, Castiel was.

He was the one who watched over her as she slept and went to school.

In the coming years, Castiel and Celeste would be closer than anyone expected.


	2. The car crash

Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

* * *

*11 years later*

"So darling, where do you want to go eat?" Celeste's mother asked her.

"I don't care!" she snapped.

"Oh don't be like that", her father said turning around.

"Dad! Look out!" Celeste yelled, but it was too late.

They hit the Mac truck head on.

The front of the car was smashed like a pancake. The car behind Celeste and her parents slammed into the back of their car.

Celeste's head connected with the back of her mother's seat.

* * *

Hours later, she woke up. She was still in the car. She struggled to get the car door open, but the car was too crumpled. She started to scream, "Help! Someone help!" She had trouble yelling. "Please! Cas! Castiel! Gabriel! Michael! Anyone!" she screamed, "CAS!"

'Calm down Celeste. I'm coming for you', she heard Castiel say.

"Hurry!" she yelled.

The door was ripped off the car and there stood Castiel.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I'm hurt!" she yelled, "Help. My foot is stuck".

Castiel leaned down to gently pull her foot out.

"Hurry up! Get me out!" the 16 year old yelled.

Castiel stood back up and said, "Calm down. I cannot help you if you are panicking".

She calmed down and Castiel pulled her foot out. She heard sirens.

"Close your eyes", Castiel said, "Trust me".

Celeste closed her eyes and felt a finger on her forehead.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she was in the hospital. She shot up. "Cas?" she asked and looked around.

A nurse was walking by and said, "Good. You're up".

"What happened?" Celeste asked.

"To tell the truth miss, nobody knows. The police and fire fighters said they saw a bright light and you were gone. A man came in holding you and begged me to take you", she said, "He didn't say what his name was". The nurse came over to her and patted her leg. "Try and get some sleep dear", the nurse said and walked out.

Moments later, Celeste heard the fluttering of wings. She turned and saw Castiel. She reached out and took his hand. "Sit", she said.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Thank you", she said.

"I was just…" he said.

"Yeah yeah I know. Following orders. I refuse to believe that", she said.

"But I was…" he started.

"Just go Castiel", she said.

Before Castiel left, he stood up and put his finger under Celeste's chin. He lifted her head and lowered his head to place a soft-barely there-kiss on her lips. "Close your eyes", he said.

"No", she said, her eyes filling with tears, "Please don't leave me Castiel".

"Trust me", he said.

Celeste looked up at him before closing her eyes.

Castiel placed his hands on her cheeks.

Celeste put her hands over his as he kissed her forehead.

The sound of fluttering wings and Castiel was gone.

Celeste collapsed onto her bed in tears.

* * *

She woke feeling rested the next day.

Gabriel came rushing into the room. "You're alive", he breathed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him.

"Michael and Raphael kept me from getting to you", he said.

"But Castiel…why?" Celeste asked.

"Because according to my brothers, you shouldn't be allowed to live", Gabriel told her.

"Then why am I still alive?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but I imagine Father has big plans for you", Gabriel said.


	3. Celeste gets her wings

Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Celeste gets her wings.**

* * *

2 years later, Celeste was lying on her bed in utter pain. "Gabriel!" she yelled. Her guardian and friend came into the room. "Make it stop", she gasped.

"I can't", he said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Celeste growled.

"You have to go thru this alone", Gabriel told her, "I'm sorry".

"What's happening Gabe?" she asked.

"You're becoming what's been in your blood since your birth", he told her.

"Okay Mr. Riddles", she said. Celeste rolled over to lie on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

Gabriel sat down on the bed next to her and gently rubbed her back. "You're going to have to help it along", Gabriel told her, "Focus on my hand. Let it happen".

"Let what happen?!" she cried. She suddenly felt something break the skin on her back, below her shoulder blades. "What's happening?!" she screamed in pain. It went on like this for an hour. Celeste was sweating and ready to pass out.

Gabriel stroked her sweat drenched hair and said, "The worst part is over. Rest now".

* * *

When Celeste awoke the next time, she had bandages all over her back. She reached out and touched something.

It felt like feathers.

She shot out of bed and went to the mirror and found two shadowy black wings behind her. "GABRIEL!" she screamed.

"Calm down Celeste", he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What's going on?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Your parents weren't your real parents. You're a nephilim. The daughter of a fallen angel and a mortal woman. At 18, they either stay human or become half-angel", Gabriel explained to her.

"But why me? I'm already a freak. How many people can say they can hear and see angels?" she asked.

"Like I told you before, God has plans for you", he said.

"Just stop Gabriel", she said, "That means…Castiel really was just following orders".

"No. Cas cares for you, just like I do", Gabriel told her.

* * *

The moment Castiel dropped into Jimmy's body, his first thought was to find Celeste, but he was ordered to save Dean Winchester from Hell.

He would find Celeste later.

* * *

Months later, Gabriel and Celeste were having dinner when she heard something.

"Celeste, what it is?" Gabriel asked her.

"Who's Dean Winchester? Dean Winchester is saved…from Hell? What? What does that mean?" she asked Gabriel.

Gabriel just looked at her.

"What does that mean Gabriel?" she asked again.

"It's begun", was all he said.


	4. Pulling Dean out of Hell and flashbacks

Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel", he said.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord", Castiel said.

He said he same thing to her when he first met her.

* * *

*13 years ago*

_Castiel stood over Celeste's bedside. _

_The little girl stirred which startled Castiel and he knocked over something on her desk. _

_Celeste shot up in bed and her eyes fell on the angel in her bedroom. "Who are you?" she asked. _

_"I am Castiel", he said._

_ "What are you?" she asked. _

_"I'm an Angel of the Lord", he said. _

_"Oh! You're like Gabriel! He told me about you", she said._

_ "You can go back to sleep. I'll watch over you", he said. He watched as the little girl laid back down and clutched her stuffed bunny to her chest. Castiel could tell Celeste wasn't asleep. He swept some of her hair back behind her ear and kissed her temple. _

_She fell asleep. _

_"Dude, can't handle the little girl so you just knock her out?" Gabriel asked._

_ Castiel glared at his fellow angel. _

_The fluttering of wings was heard and Castiel was gone. _

_Gabriel looked at Celeste in her bed and shook his head. _

_Castiel was falling for the girl, just as Celeste's father had fallen for her mother._

* * *

*Present Day*

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing", Dean said.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith", Castiel said.

Lightning flashed and two shadowy wings appeared.

Castiel remembered the first time Celeste asked to see his wings.

* * *

*11 years ago*

_"Cas?" Celeste asked._

_ "Yes", he said._

_ "If you're angel…why don't you have wings?" she asked._

_ "I do. You just can't see them right now", he said._

_ "Can you show me?" she asked him._

_ Suddenly two shadowy wings appeared. _

_Celeste reached out and touched the feathers of his wings. _

_Castiel sucked in a breath. _

_That felt…good. _

_He grabbed Celeste's wrist and pulled it away. "That's enough", he said._

* * *

*Present Day*

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes", Dean said.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice. But you already knew that", Castiel said.

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume", Dean said.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong", Castiel said, "There was one other who could, but…that doesn't matter".

* * *

*5 years ago*

_"Wow", Celeste said. _

_"What?" Castiel asked._

_ She placed her hands on his face. "You are so beautiful", she said._

_ "That's enough Celeste", he said taking her hands off his face. _

_"No really Castiel. I can see your true form. You're so beautiful and when you and the other angels aren't in your vessels, I can hear you all talking", she told him._

_"What are you?" Castiel asked her._

_ "Cas?" she asked. _

_Castiel let go of her wrists and stormed out of the room. _

_"Cas! CAS!" she yelled. _

* * *

*Present Day*

Castiel wished he hadn't left her that way.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked.

"This? This is... a vessel", Castiel explained.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this", Castiel said.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean asked.

Castiel wasn't used to people not believing him. "I told you", he said.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked.

"Good things do happen, Dean", Castiel told him.

"Not in my experience", Dean said.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked him.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you", Castiel said.

'_Castiel_', he heard. Castiel looked around.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something", Castiel said. '_Cas'_, the voice said again. Castiel shook it off.


	5. Dean meets Celeste

Chapter 5

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Celeste pays a visit to Dean.**

* * *

Dean was asleep on the floor. When he woke up, he saw Castiel standing in the kitchen. He got up and walked over to him.

"Excellent job with the witnesses", Castiel said to Dean.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked.

"I was, uh, made aware", Castiel said.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest", Dean spat.

"But you didn't", Castiel said.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon", Dean said.

'_Only to one_', Castiel thought. "Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier", Castiel explained.

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" Dean asked.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns", Castiel said.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" Dean asked.

"There's a God", Castiel insisted.

"I'm not convinced.'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean said, getting frustrated.

"The Lord works..." Castiel started to say, but Dean cut him off.

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse", Dean said.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot", Castiel explained.

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" Dean asked.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals", Castiel said.

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld", Dean said sarcastically.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith", Castiel explained.

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses", Dean said, catching on.

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead", Castiel said.

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us", Dean said.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor", Castiel said, trying to make a joke.

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest", Dean explained to the angel.

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken", Castiel said.

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked.

"You think of the seals as locks on a door", Castiel said trying to give Dean a visual.

"Okay. Last one opens and..." Dean trailed off, not really knowing what breaking the seals would lead to.

"Lucifer walks free", Castiel sighed.

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing", Dean scoffed.

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel asked, "Well there was this one thing, but…" Castiel trailed off, his thoughts drifting off to think about Celeste.

"To stop Lucifer", Dean said, trying to understand.

"That's why we've arrived", Castiel said.

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice", Dean said sarcastically.

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in", Castiel threatened.

Dean looked around and Castiel was gone.

"I dragged you out of Hell. I can drag you back in", a voice said, imitating Castiel.

Dean looked and found a girl sitting on the table.

"Hello Dean", she said.

He looked shocked.

"Sorry I startled you. Didn't want to be around when Cas was here", she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Not important", she said.

"What are you? Are you an angel?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly", she said, "I've heard about you, you know. When you were pulled out of Hell, I heard them say, 'Dean Winchester is saved'. I'm guessing that's why Castiel is talking to you, because he was the one who pulled you out".

"How do you know Castiel?" Dean asked her.

"Again…not important", she repeated, "I love him and all, but he's just soooo boring. Got a new vessel though. I love this one. I'd love to tap that".

Dean smiled. "You have the hots for an angel?" he asked.

"I normally wouldn't even attempt it, but…damn. Castiel's vessel is _fine_", she said biting her lip, "Well goodnight Dean Winchester. I'm needed elsewhere, but don't worry. I'll be visiting you again very soon". She snapped her fingers and disappeared before his eyes.

Almost like, the Trickster.

Dean shook it off.

It wasn't possible.


	6. Dean and Celeste have a heart-to-heart

Chapter 6

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Dean becomes like a big brother to Celeste.**

* * *

Dean was sleeping. He jerked awake to find Castiel sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked.

"What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?" Dean asked.

Castiel's thoughts drifted Celeste with that statement.

* * *

_Celeste awoke to find Castiel at the foot of her bed. _

_"God Cas", she said holding her chest. "Oh…sorry", she said realizing she had taken the Lord's name in vain, "I need to put a bell on you". She got up and went to her closet and started going through her clothes. She picked out some dark skinny jeans and a blood red tank top. _

_Castiel stood there looking at her. _

_"Cas…do you mind?" she asked. _

_He cleared his throat and said, "Uh…certainly". He turned around as she changed, a light blush turning his neck and ears red. _

_"Cas, you can turn around now", she said. _

_When Castiel turned, she was so close he could see the flecks of gold in her green eyes. _

_His eyes drifted to her lips and he teleported away. _

_"Damn angel", she said smoothing her hair down. _

* * *

Castiel ended up sending Dean back into the past. The next time Castiel popped in on Dean, he was driving.

When Castiel was gone, Dean sighed.

When he looked over again, Celeste sat in the passenger seat.

"Awesome car", she said, "Impala?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asked.

"I know things", she said tapping her temple.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

She shrugged. "Heard about Castiel's little 'blast-from-the-past' trick and I just had to see if I could do it myself", she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Like I said. Not important. Castiel will eventually figure it out…or you'll spill the beans. Whichever comes first", she said.

They were silent for a while before Celeste spoke again.

"You're lucky you get to see your parents again", she said sadly.

Dean pulled the Impala over and turned to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"My parents and I were in a car crash. The front of the car was smashed to bits. Castiel saved me and took me to the hospital", she said, wiping at the tears running down her face.

Dean leaned over to wipe them away and leaned closer.

"I'm sorry. I can't", she said getting out of the Impala.

Dean got out and walked over to her where she sat on the hood.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that", Celeste said.

"No. It's fine", he said, "Say, how were you able to just disappear like that? Ever met a Trickster before?"

Celeste froze up. "May have met one once or twice", she said, "You pick up some tricks along the way".

"What are you then?" he asked.

"Same as you Dean. Someone trying to figure out what I'm doing with my life", she said. She turned to the hunter and hugged him. "Thanks for the talk Dean. I don't have anyone to talk to anymore", she said.

Dean pulled out a napkin and wrote down his number. "When we're back in the 21st century, if you ever need to talk, I'll pick up the phone", he said.

"Don't tell Cas. Please", she begged.

"I won't. It'll be our little secret", Dean promised.

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking and no, Dean and her are not love interests. This is all about Castiel and Celeste.**


	7. Halloween

Chapter 7

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-I'm changing some stuff up. I really love Castiel in Jimmy's body, but instead of the trench coat being a Jimmy thing, I'm making it a Castiel thing.**

* * *

Castiel and Uriel were in the park. Castiel stood while Uriel sat on the park bench. Castiel watched as the children skipped along in their Halloween costumes.

* * *

_"Cas, check out my costume", she said. She came out in an angel costume, only she was dressed like Castiel with a trench coat and black wings. "I'm you", she said._

_Castiel just looked at her and then back at Gabriel._

_ "She insisted", Gabriel said, "Who was I to say no to this cute face?" _

_Castiel shook his head._

* * *

_ When she turned 16, her costume changed. _

_This time it was skimpy, like most teenage costumes. _

_The dress was sheer white with fur around the bottom and the cuffs. It was styled to look like a nightdress. _

_On her feet was a pair of strappy white heels. On her back was a pair of fluffy white wings and on her head she wore a halo._

_ "Oh honey, if I wasn't your protector I'd totally do you", Gabriel said. _

_Celeste rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"You look beautiful sweetheart", Gabriel said._

_ "Thank you Gabe", she said. She went down the stairs and met Castiel in the living room. _

_He looked at her. _

_"Well? What do you think?" she asked him. _

_Castiel said nothing._

_ "Okay whatever. Do you mind zapping us to the party?" she asked. _

_Castiel grabbed her arm and teleported them to the house where the party as being held. "I can't. This place…" he said._

_ "Yeah yeah I know. 'Bed of sin' and all. I promise not to drink. Pick me up at midnight", she said. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned up to place a kiss on the underside of his jaw. She turned around and Castiel couldn't help but notice how her hips swung as she walked away. _

* * *

The next time Castiel popped in Dean, Dean was sitting in the same park watching the children play like himself and Gabriel used to do.

"Let me guess you're here for the 'I told you so'", Dean said.

"No", Castiel said.

"Well, good, cause I'm really not that interested", Dean said.

"I am not here to judge you, Dean", Castiel told him.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked.

"Our orders…" Castiel started to say.

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours", Dean said cutting him off.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do", Castiel told him.

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean asked.

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say", Castiel explained.

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive", Dean said.

Castiel smiled.

"So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me", Dean said.

Castiel understood his way of thinking. Castiel thought the same way when it came to when he saved Celeste after the car crash. "You misunderstand me, Dean; I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town", Castiel said.

"You were?" Dean asked, surprised at what the angel said.

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?" Castiel asked.

"Okay", Dean said.

"I'm not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't", Castiel said.

The two shared a look.

Dean looked out of the kids.

When he looked back, Castiel was gone and Celeste sat in his place. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Felt like talking to you again. I feel so sad for Cas. He seems so broken", she said, "Him and Gabe used to watch me play on the playground".

"Who's Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Oh. Just another angel who was told to protect me", she explained.

"Protect you from what? Or who?" he asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet", she said.

"So what are you?" Dean asked.

"Aren't you a broken record?" Celeste commented.

"You can't answer a question with a question", Dean said.

Celeste smiled and snapped her fingers. She was gone.

Dean rubbed his hand down his face and thought, 'Can't my life be normal for once?'


	8. Sam meets Celeste

Chapter 8

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Celeste meets Sam.**

* * *

"Well, Anna Milton's definitely real", Sam said.

"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive", Dean said.

"We've driven further for less, Dean", Sam said.

Dean shook his head.

"You got something to say, say it", Sam said.

"Oh, I'm saying it - this sucks", Dean said.

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip", Sam said understanding.

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and - and you're BFF with a demon?" Dean snapped.

"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith", Sam sighed.

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail - real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?" Dean asked.

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details", Sam said.

Dean shook his head and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Celeste was asleep when she got the phone call. "What do you want Dean? It's 3 in the morning", she said running her hand through her hair.

"Ever heard of a girl named Anna Milton?" Dean asked.

"Who? The only Anna I've ever heard of is the one who used to be above Cas", she said.

"Listen, we're going to investigate her case. I'll call you when we reach the town and check into our hotel room", he said.

"Fine", she said hanging up.

* * *

Sam looked over at Dean and said, "Who was that?"

"Someone who I think could help", he said, "Let's just leave it at that".

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Dean scoffed.

"When isn't it?" Sam asked under his breath.

* * *

Three days later, she got a call from Dean.

"She's at a church. With a big stain glass window", he said.

"And her name's Anna right?" Celeste asked Dean.

"Yeah", he said.

She hung up and concentrated. She popped into the church attic to find Dean and some other people.

"Finally", Dean said.

"Not as easy as it looks", she snapped. She walked up to the tallest guy.

"This is my friend…" Dean said, "And this is my brother Sam".

"I happen to know some things about angels", Celeste explained. She omitted the fact that she knew everything about Sam and Dean due to listening to the angels.

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked Anna.

"That's why I never told anyone", Celeste said, "Gabe didn't think it was a good idea".

"Yes. Thank you", Anna said.

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th", Anna said.

"The day I got out of Hell", Dean said, "What about you?"

"I've been able to hear the angels my whole life, but that's when I heard…" Celeste started, but Anna finished her statement.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is saved", Anna said.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel", Dean said.

Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Why don't they want you?" Dean asked Celeste.

"They don't know exist. Hell, I'm not even supposed to exist", she told him.

A tear ran down Celeste's face.

Dean reached out to wipe it away, but Celeste disappeared. "She's got to stop doing that", Dean said.

* * *

The next time Celeste popped in on Sam and Dean, she was listening to Sam tell his story about himself and the demon Ruby.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Too much information", Dean said.

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean", Sam said defending himself.

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad", Dean said.

"I thought it was deliciously kinky", Celeste said.

The brothers turned to find her sitting on Dean's bed with her legs crossed.

"Sorry it took me so long to come back", she said, "I needed some time. And since Sam is doing some explaining, I figured I should do explaining myself. First of all, I'm still not giving you my name".

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because one of you would go blabbing to Castiel and then I would have to deal with him and I'm not ready for that", she explained, "Let's see. I'm the daughter of a fallen angel and a mortal woman, which makes me a nephilim. I can hear the angels talk and I have the same wings as the full blooded angels. My mother and father were killed in a car wreck and Castiel saved me from the wreckage and took me to a hospital. That was the last time I saw Castiel. I'm living with my 'Guardian angel' as I like to call him and he helped me when I became a nephilim at 18".

"Why don't you want Castiel knowing?" Sam asked.

"My…you Winchester's sure ask a lot of questions", she said blushing, "Cas doesn't know what I am and it scares him. I know it does". She got up from the bed and Dean noticed how long her legs were. "I'll try to help you with Anna's case as Castiel doesn't get involved or come after her", she said, "But I can tell you this…she's not a normal human nor a nephilim". Celeste smirked and snapped her fingers.

"Did she just…?" Sam asked.

Dean just nodded.


	9. Castiel sees Celeste

Chapter 9

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Longest chapter so far, but a lot goes down.**

* * *

The next day, Celeste got a call from Dean. "I can't locate you", she said.

He gave her the address and she teleported to the closest point.

She walked to Bobby's house from there. She stepped up onto the porch and ran the doorbell. When the door opened she was immediately splashed in the face with Holy Water. "I'm not possessed!" she growled, her wings almost popping out in defense.

"Sorry", Sam said, "Can't be too careful".

He invited her in and she found Dean waiting for her in the living. "Have trouble finding the place?" Dean teased.

"Haha", Celeste sneered.

"We're taking her downstairs", Dean said.

They went down to the basement.

"You again", Anna said.

"I don't even know why I'm here", Celeste said, "I know I have a connection with Castiel and all, but I don't see how that's going to help".

Anna sat in a chair in the panic room.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint", Dean said patting the wall.

Ruby stood outside the door. "Which I find racist, by the way", Ruby snapped.

"Write your congressman", Dean said.

"Here", Ruby said tossing Dean some bags.

"Hex bags?" Dean asked.

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers", Ruby said.

"Which explains why I couldn't find you guys", Celeste said taking one from Dean's hands.

"Thanks, Ruby", he said. He turned to Anna. "Don't lose this", he said, "So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet. Dead silence", Anna said.

"What about you?" Dean asked Celeste.

"I got nothing", she said, "Which is weird. They're always talking about something".

"Good. That's not troubling at all", Dean sighed.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked.

Dean shared a look with Celeste before saying, "Nah".

"Hey, Dean!" they heard Sam yell.

"Just stay here, okay?" Dean said to Anna. He turned to Ruby and said, "Keep an eye on her".

Celeste and Dean went back upstairs into the dining room.

"How's the car?" Dean asked.

"I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?" Sam said.

"Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it", Dean joked.

Celeste rolled her eyes.

"He's working a job?" Sam asked.

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap", Dean said.

Celeste laughed.

"Now that's seared in my brain", Sam said.

"All right, what did you find on Anna?" Dean asked.

"Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton - a church deacon and a housewife", Sam said.

"Riveting", Dean said sarcastically, "What about you? Do you know anything about her?"

"Like I told you, there used to be an angel named Anna who was above Castiel on the angel food chain, but it's probably not possible that they're the same person".

"But there is something else here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first", Sam said.

"No?" Dean asked surprised.

"When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy", Sam explained.

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?" Dean joked.

"Pervert", Celeste said under her breath.

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad", Sam said.

"Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old", Dean said.

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal", Sam explained.

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna asked showing up out of nowhere.

'Bell', Celeste reminded herself.

"Nice job watching her", Dean said to Ruby.

"I'm watching her", Ruby said.

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Anna asked.

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Sam asked.

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know", Anna snapped.

"Okay. Then let's find out", Sam suggested.

"How?" Anna asked.

Dean left the room to make a phone call and then left the house leaving Sam, Ruby, Anna, and Celeste alone.

Everyone stared at Celeste.

"Awkward", Celeste sang.

* * *

Dean returned later. "We're here!" Dean called, leading a woman down the stairs.

"Pamela, hey!" Sam said.

"Sam?" the woman named Pamela asked.

"It's me. It's Sam", Sam said.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah", Sam said.

"Sam, is that you?" she asked.

"I'm right here", Sam said.

Celeste realized that the woman was blind.

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" she asked. She grabbed Sam's behind.

"That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, the other girl is an angel and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack", Pamela said.

"Uh...uh...uh..." Sam said embarrassed.

Celeste giggled and felt bad for Sam.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most", Pamela said laughing.

"Got it", Sam said.

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela", she said walking over to Anna.

"Hi", Anna said shyly.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help", Pamela said.

"Oh. That's nice of you", Anna said.

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can screw over an angel, I'm taking it", Pamela said.

Sam had to hold Celeste back from attacking the woman. She could feel the feathers of her wings shaking in anger.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"They stole something from me", Pamela said. She took off her glasses, revealing white eyes.

Celeste gasped and stopped struggling.

"Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" Pamela asked. She laughed. "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry", Pamela reassured Anna and led her into the panic room.

Dean walked over to Celeste. "Are you okay? You really wanted to hurt Pamela", Dean said.

"She insulted my species and Castiel", Celeste spat.

Dean smiled as Celeste blushed.

"Shut-up", she growled and went into the panic room, but Dean already knew what was going on.

* * *

Anna was lying on the cot and Pamela was seated next to the bed.

Sam sat on a bed stand next to the door and Dean sat on the work bench.

Celeste sat in the chair next to Dean.

"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?" Pamela asked.

"I can hear you", Anna said in a dreamy voice.

"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" Pamela asked.

"I don't know. I just did", Anna said.

Celeste turned to Dean. "What spell?" she asked.

"I don't know. It was a bunch of weird symbols", Dean asked.

Celeste got up and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. She handed the paper to Dean.

"Yeah. It looked exactly like this", he said.

"Dean, that's an angel banishing sigil", she said, "It has to be done in blood and not many people know about that. Mostly angels and people who know about angels".

Everyone looked at Celeste.

"Your father... What's his name?" Pamela asked Anna.

"Rich Milton", Anna answered.

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old", Pamela told Anna.

"I don't want to", Anna said.

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need", Pamela said.

"No", Anna said.

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela asked Anna.

"No. No! No. No!" Anna said thrashing around on the bed.

"Calm down", Pamela said.

"He's gonna kill me!" she screamed as the lights flickered.

The pure energy was making Celeste dizzy.

"Anna, you're safe", Pamela said.

"No!" Anna screamed.

The door to the panic room slammed shut as the lights exploded and glass shattered.

Celeste's wing shot out to cover her as she curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Calm down", Pamela said again.

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna screamed again.

"It's all right, Anna", Pamela said, staying calm.

"Anna?" Dean asked. Dean walked toward Anna.

"Dean, don't", Pamela said.

Anna threw Dean across the room.

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?" Pamela asked.

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now", Anna said sitting up.

"Remember what?" Sam asked.

"Who I am", Anna said.

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel", she answered. Celeste remained on the floor, wings shielding her and feathers shaking.

Anna got up and walked over to Celeste. "Retract your wings", Anna said.

Celeste did as she was told, obeying the older angel.

Anna helped Celeste up from the floor.

* * *

They all went upstairs.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others", Anna said.

"I don't find that very reassuring", Ruby said.

"Neither do I", Pamela said.

"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked.

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole", Anna explained.

"So, what, were they like your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around", Anna said.

"I knew it. Castiel's mentioned you a couple of times", Celeste said.

"And he's told me about you", Anna said.

"Look at you", Dean said.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head", Anna said.

"Why?" Pamela asked.

"I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do", Anna said.

"You fell", Celeste said realizing.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"She fell to earth, became human", Celeste explained.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human? Then how was she born?" Sam asked pointing at Celeste.

"Because her father took a vessel and impregnated her mother. He didn't completely fell. He didn't rip out his grace", Anna explained, "It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife".

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was", Anna said.

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah", Anna said.

That was the one thing Celeste hoped Castiel never did. Fall.

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are", Ruby said chipping in.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead", Anna said.

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you", Ruby said.

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back", Anna asked.

"Do you know how hard that is?" Celeste asked Anna, "I'm not a full angel, but I do know that's very difficult".

"What?" Sam said.

"My grace", Anna said.

"You can do that?" Dean asked.

"If I can find it", Anna said.

"Which is close to impossible", Celeste said.

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked.

"Something like that", Anna said.

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?" Dean asked.

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time", Anna said.

"Which is why it's so impossible to find a lost grace", Celeste said.

"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked.

"Yes", Anna answered.

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?" Sam asked.

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked innocently.

"Okay", Celeste said standing up, "I've had enough of this angelic business". She stormed out of the house and into the junkyard.

* * *

Dean found her sitting on the hood of a beat up car. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm thinking", she said.

"About?" he asked.

"Castiel. I don't want him to fall", Celeste said.

"Why would he fall?" Dean asked.

"For me", she cried, "I haven't seen him in person since he rescued me from the car wreck. I'm going home. Call me if you need me". She vanished.

* * *

The doors of the barn blasted open and Castiel and Uriel entered.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you", Castiel said.

"How? How did you find us? Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean turned to Anna and said, "I'm sorry".

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work", Anna explained. Anna turned to Dean and kissed him goodbye.

Castiel averted his eyes as flashes of himself kissing Celeste appeared in his mind.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you", Anna told Dean, "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready".

Alastair appeared and the angels and demons began to fight. While Alastair exorcised Castiel, all Castiel could think about was his darling Celeste.

He swore he could hear her voice shout, "Cas!"

Dean came up and hit Alastair in the head with crowbar.

Weakened from the attempted exorcism, Castiel collapsed onto the floor.

Celeste rushed to Castiel's side.

"Cel…" he tried to say.

"Rest", she said. She disappeared as Anna smashed the vial containing her grace.


	10. Two Exceptions

Chapter 10

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

* * *

Alastair was struck with blue-white lightning and vanished.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Guess again", a voice said.

Dean turned around and found Castiel.

"What just happened? You and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this was a victory", Castiel said.

"Well, no thanks to you", Dean snapped.

"What makes you say that?" Castiel asked.

"You were here the whole time?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Enough of it", Castiel answered looking away.

"Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt", Dean growled.

"That script on the funeral home—we couldn't penetrate it", Castiel said.

"That was angel-proofing", Dean said.

"Why do you think I recruited you and Sam in the first place?" Castiel asked looking at Dean.

"You recruited us?" Dean asked.

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean. It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal", Castiel said.

"That was you?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked down.

"If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?" Dean asked him.

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite", Castiel said.

"So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel said.

"These are good people. What, you think you can make a few exceptions?" Dean asked.

"To everything there is a season", Castiel said cryptically.

"You made an exception for me", Dean said.

Castiel paused and then looked at Dean. "You are not the only one Dean", Castiel said, "You two are different".

"Two?" Dean asked, "Who's the other?"

"It doesn't matter". Castiel disappeared.

Celeste didn't appear beside him.

* * *

"You're getting too close to them", Gabriel said.

"I'm 18 Gabriel! I can do what I want and see who I want", Celeste spat.

"Those two are bad news", Gabriel said.

"Give me one legit reason why I shouldn't interact with them anymore", Celeste said.

"Because those two are going to end the world! And I don't want you caught in the crossfire", he said.

"What?" Celeste asked.

Gabriel sat down and started to explain everything to her.


	11. Broken Devil's Traps and Kisses

Chapter 11

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

* * *

As soon as Castiel stepped onto the scene of the crash, his mind went back two years to when Celeste was in her car crash.

He shook his head to rid himself of the images and feelings from that day.

Car sirens were going off.

Castiel waved his hand and silenced them. He walked over to the woman's body, clad in white. He knelt down next to the body and moved part of her clothing off her neck.

She had been stabbed to death.

"Goodbye, sister", he said and disappeared as the authorities arrived on scene.

* * *

Sam and Dean entered the hotel room. Sam flipped on the lights and Castiel and Uriel stood in the room.

"Winchester and Winchester", Uriel said.

"Oh come on", Dean sighed.

"You are needed", Uriel said.

"Needed? We just got back from needed", Dean said.

"Now, you mind your tone with me", Uriel warned.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us", Dean snapped.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral", Sam said.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for _five freaking minutes!" _Dean yelled.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes", Uriel said.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" Dean asked.

"Start with gratitude", Uriel said.

"Oh", Dean scoffed.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand", Castiel said trying to calm the situation down.

"And we…" Uriel said giving Castiel a look, "—don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight".

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know", Uriel said.

Castiel thought about if Celeste was here, she'd say, '_What if it's not demons at all?_'

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam asked.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much", Uriel snapped.

"Once we find whoever it is", Castiel said.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. We have Alastair", Castiel said.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man", Dean said.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse", Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league", Dean said.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got", Uriel said.

Celeste, who was listening in on the conversation from the other end, popped into the room. "Now wait just a damn second", she said putting her hands on her hips.

Dean looked down.

"Celeste", Uriel said.

Celeste turned to Castiel. "You can't be serious Cas! He can't do this", Celeste told him.

"We have no choice", Castiel said, "Dean, you are our best hope".

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this", Dean said agreeing with Celeste.

Uriel shoved Celeste out of the way and walked up to Dean. "Who said anything about asking?" Uriel said.

They were suddenly standing in an abandoned warehouse.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely", Castiel explained to Dean.

"Fascinating", Dean snapped. Dean turned away from the door. "Where's the door?" Dean asked.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much", Dean said. Dean walked past Uriel and then stopped because Uriel stood in his way.

Celeste jumped between the two men.

"Angels are dying, boy", Uriel spat.

"Sounds like your own problem", Celeste growled.

Castiel wanted to smile at the courage in the young girl.

"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this", Dean said turning to Castiel.

"This is too much to ask, _I_ know. But we have to ask it", Castiel said.

Dean watched Castiel for a moment and then turned back to Castiel. "I want to talk to Cas alone", Dean said.

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders", Uriel said.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out", Dean said.

Both Uriel and Celeste laughed.

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy", Uriel said and then vanished.

"You can stay", Dean to Celeste.

She looked up into his green eyes and Castiel couldn't help but notice the chemistry between the two young people.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby", Dean said and Celeste laughed.

Castiel didn't react.

"You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do", Dean said.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone", Castiel said.

Celeste rolled her eyes at Castiel.

Even after all these years, the angel still didn't understand sarcasm.

Dean walked up to Castiel. "What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean asked.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies", Castiel said.

"Your sympathies?" Dean asked.

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You", Castiel said, his eyes landing on Celeste for a moment, "They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment".

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me", Dean said.

"Want it, no", Castiel said agreeing with Dean, "But I have been told we need it".

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out", Dean said.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this", Castiel told Dean.

Dean closed his eyes and then wheeled a cart into the room.

This left Castiel and Celeste alone.

Celeste hopped up on the table.

Castiel turned to her. "What are you doing here?" Castiel asked her.

"Trust me. It took a lot to get out of the house. Gabe's had me trapped there. He told me about everything. The boys, the seals. He warned me to stay away from those Winchester boys", she said.

The light flickered, catching Castiel and Celeste's attention.

The bulb exploded.

Anna appeared behind Castiel.

"Anna", Castiel and Celeste said together.

"Hello, Castiel. Celeste", Anna said.

Castiel turned to look at her. "Your human body…" Castiel said.

"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and..." Anna trailed off.

Alastair's screams became louder.

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you", Castiel said.

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?" Anna asked.

"He went to receive revelation", Castiel told her.

"Right", Anna said.

Somehow, Celeste didn't like the way she said that.

"Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna asked.

"He's doing God's work", Castiel said.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have", Anna said.

"Who are we to question the will of God?" Castiel asked.

"Unless this isn't his will", Anna said.

"Then where do the orders come from?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him", Anna said.

Celeste hopped down off the table. "I hate to say it, but maybe she's right Cas", she said.

"The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?" Anna asked.

Castiel couldn't look Anna in the eye. He was like a little boy being scolded by his mother.

"What you're feeling? It's called doubt", Anna told him. Anna touched Castiel's hand. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still…" Anna said.

"Together?" Castiel asked. Castiel yanked his hand away. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go", Castiel spat.

"Cas", Anna begged.

"Go", Castiel growled.

Anna vanished.

Castiel turned to Celeste who had tears in her eyes.

"Should I go too?" she asked.

Castiel moved closer to her, but Celeste backed away.

"I'm fallen too", she said, "Does that mean you should kill me too?"

"Celeste", Castiel said, "Please understand".

"How can this work?" Celeste asked him, "You can't love me without falling".

Celeste and Castiel heard commotion. They burst into the room.

Castiel grabbed Ruby's knife.

Alastair dropped Dean and Celeste ran over to him.

"You'll be fine", she said stroking his hair.

Dean went limp.

Celeste looked and saw Alastair trying to send Castiel back to heaven.

Alastair was forced up against the wall by Sam.

Celeste went over to Castiel and helped him up.

They stood and watched as Sam killed Alastair.

When Alastair was dead, Celeste turned to Sam and said, "We need to get Dean to the hospital".

* * *

The next day, Castiel and Celeste went to the hospital to check on Dean. They met Sam before going in the room.

"Sam…" Castiel started to say.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now", Sam said.

"I can't", Castiel said sadly.

Sam turned to Celeste and said, "You do it then".

"Whoa there. I'm only half. I don't have that kind of juice", Celeste said.

"You and Uriel put him in there", Sam said.

"No", Castiel argued.

"Because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together", Sam said.

"I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry", Castiel said.

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers", Sam said.

Castiel shared a look with Celeste. "Perhaps Alastair was lying", Castiel said.

"No, he wasn't", Sam said.

"I'll stay with him", Celeste said kissing Castiel on the cheek.

* * *

Castiel returned to the hospital and found Dean in much better condition.

Celeste sat next to Dean on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked Dean.

"No thanks to you", Dean said, "She's done more than you did".

Celeste smiled at Dean.

"You need to be more careful", Castiel said.

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap", Dean said hoarsely.

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead", Castiel said.

"What?" Celeste asked him, not quite sure she was hearing him correctly.

"Was it the demons?" Dean asked.

"It was disobedience. He was working against us", Castiel explained.

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?" Dean asked.

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you…" Castiel said trailing off.

"Jump-started the apocalypse", Dean finished.

"And we were too late", Castiel said.

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?" Dean asked.

Celeste laid her hand on Dean's cheek and said, "Because you didn't deserve to go to Hell. No matter what you've done".

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it", Castiel told Dean.

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked away from him.

"Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!?" Dean yelled as loud as he possibly could in his condition.

"I don't know", Castiel said.

"Bull", Dean spat.

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you", Castiel said.

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not—I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me", Dean said. Dean hung his head and started to cry.

Celeste got up and dragged Castiel out into the hallway. "Lay off him", she said, "Can't you see he's been through enough".

"You know as well as I do that it has to be him", Castiel said, his blue eyes bearing down into hers.

Celeste reached up and brought Castiel's lips to hers. She pulled back.

Castiel had his eyes closed.

"I've waited 2 years to do that", she said smiling at him.

His eyes opened and the blue shimmered with happiness.


	12. Arguing and Maintaining a Lie

Chapter 12

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-This chapter is just Gabriel and Celeste. One reviewer basically requested it. This takes place during It's A Terrible Life.  
**

* * *

When Celeste returned home, she could tell Gabriel wasn't happy.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled.

Celeste didn't say anything.

Gabriel ran a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You were helping the Winchesters weren't you?" he asked.

"Not really helping per say", she said, "I only healed Dean a little bit".

"You healed him?!" Gabriel yelled, "You could seriously hurt yourself Celeste! You're not a full powered angel!"

"What have you got against the Winchesters anyway?" she asked.

"Well they only tried to kill me twice!" he yelled.

"And now you're throwing a temper tantrum? Maybe if you didn't play with people's lives!" Celeste yelled back.

"I'm a trickster! That's I do!" Gabriel yelled.

"No. You're not! You're a god damned archangel!" she yelled.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain", Gabriel said, "Go to your room. I'm done arguing with you".

"You're not my father Gabriel! So quit acting like you are!" she screamed.

Gabriel backed down. He sat down in a chair by the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. "Go to your room Celeste. Now", he said in a tired voice.

"Gabriel…I…" Celeste said.

Gabriel pointed to the stairs and said, "Go".

Celeste sighed and went up to her room.

Gabriel pulled his hands away from his face to reveal teary golden eyes. He sniffed and ran his hand through his hair while he tried to get his emotions under control.

If only Celeste knew the truth.

* * *

Hours later, Gabriel went up to Celeste's room.

He lightly knocked on the door. "Celeste? You hungry?" he asked. He heard footsteps and she opened the door.

Her dark golden hair was messed up and tears still lingered in her green-golden eyes.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

He stroked her hair and said, "I know you are. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just don't want you to get hurt".

"But without me and Cas, the Winchester brothers would get hurt. You can't stop me Gabriel. No matter how much you want to", Celeste said.

"Why don't you leave Castiel to the saving and you help Cas and the Winchesters as much as you can", Gabriel suggested.

"I love you Gabriel", she said.

"I love you too Baby Girl", he said.

* * *

**Bonus points to anyone who can guess as to what I'm hinting at in this chapter. HINT: It has something to with Celeste _and _Gabriel.**


	13. Meeting the prophet

Chapter 13

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Congratulations to the people who figured out what I was hinting at in the previous. If some of you haven't figured it out yet, that's okay. It'll be revealed in the next installment of this series.**

* * *

Chuck entered his house with a brown paper bag and a six pack of cans. He walked in slowly and found Dean sitting in his living room. "Dean", Chuck said.

"I take it you knew I'd be here", Dean said.

"You look terrible", Chuck said.

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck", Dean said.

"Oh", Chuck said.

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say is "oh"?!" Dean yelled.

"Please don't yell at me", Chuck begged.

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Dean asked.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck asked.

"How you know what you know, for starters!" Dean yelled.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" Chuck yelled back.

"That's not good enough", Dean said shoving Chuck against the wall, "How the hell are you doing this?!"

Castiel appeared in the room, Celeste by his side. "Dean, let him go!" Castiel ordered.

Dean released Chuck and turned to face Castiel and Celeste.

"This man is to be protected", Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord", Castiel said.

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Chuck asked, "And Celeste. I never even wrote you in".

"Thank you?" Celeste said hesitantly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work", Castiel said. He picked up one of the books and started paging through it.

Celeste snatched it out of his hand. "I'll take that", she said with a small smile on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer", Dean said. Dean turned to Chuck and said, "Did you know about this?"

Chuck stumbled over to his armchair and opened a fresh bottle of whiskey and poured himself some.

Castiel noticed Celeste's nose crinkle in disgust as she looked up from the Supernatural book she was reading. He thought it made her look adorable.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it", Chuck said.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Dean yelled.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness", Chuck said. He finished his short rant and gulped down the whiskey in his hand.

Celeste's nose once again crinkled in disgust.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked Castiel.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word", Castiel explained.

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Dean asked.

"One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel", Castiel said.

"You got to be kidding me", Dean and Chuck said in unison as Celeste giggled.

"I am not... kidding you", Castiel said with dead seriousness. He turned to Celeste and gave her a look that made her stop laughing.

"Sorry", she said softly.

"If you all would please excuse me one minute", Chuck said. He stood up with the whiskey bottle still in his hand and went upstairs.

"Him? Really?" Dean asked.

"You should've seen Luke", Castiel said, causing Celeste to snort in amusement.

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command", Castiel said.

"How high?" Dean asked.

"Very", Castiel said, not giving anything away.

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Dean asked.

"Around what?" Castiel asked, not quite understanding.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Dean asked.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass", Castiel said.

Dean stormed out of the house.

Castiel turned to Celeste, who was still engrossed in the Supernatural. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Very much so", she said smiling at him, "Earlier when you said the prophet order comes from high up on the 'celestial chain of command'…did you mean like archangel status?"

Castiel only nodded.

Celeste turned back to the book.

"Have I done anything to upset you?" Castiel asked cocking his head to the side and furrowing his brows.

"No Cass. I'm fine", she said, "Let's just go". She threw the book on the couch.

"Celeste…" Castiel said.

"Just stop!" she yelled, "I don't want to talk about it".

Castiel followed her out of the house.

* * *

They walked around the town until Castiel stopped and listened.

"Cass, what is it?" she asked.

"Dean", he said. He grabbed her arm and they both appeared outside a hotel.

"Warn a girl before you do that", she said.

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean", Castiel said.

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure what I can do", Castiel said.

"Drag Sam out of here, now. Before Lilith shows up", Dean begged Castiel.

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere", Castiel said, "And neither can Celeste".

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please", Dean begged.

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do", Castiel said, trying to make Dean understand.

"Why? 'Cause it's "divine prophecy"?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel answered.

"So, what – We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" Dean asked, his voice getting louder.

"I'm sorry", Castiel said.

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking", Dean said walking away from the angel and the young girl.

"Dean", Castiel said turning around.

"What?!" Dean growled.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected", Castiel explained.

"I get that", Dean snapped.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon", Castiel said.

Celeste turned her head away from the two males.

Castiel could sense her discomfort.

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel said.

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon…" Dean said trailing off.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help", Castiel said.

"Thanks, Cas", Dean said.

"Good luck", Castiel said.

Dean got in his Impala and drove off.

Castiel turned to Celeste who still had her head turned away. He reached over and grasped her chin in his hand. He turned her head to face him. "Celeste?" he asked, "You're upset".

"It's nothing", she said.

"Please talk to me", he said.

"Gabriel isn't like that. He's not absolute. He's the most changeable archangel I know. He's not fierce. Sure…when he gets mad he can be, but he's not as bad as Lucifer, Michael, or Raphael. He's the most caring guy I've ever met…next to you", she said as tears filled her eyes.

Castiel took her in his arms as she clutched onto his trench coat.

She breathed in his scent to calm herself. "Castiel?" she asked.

"Yes Celeste", he said.

"Thank you", she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being you", she told him.

He smiled and set his head on hers.


	14. Meeting Jimmy, the vessel

Chapter 14

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-I've been going back and watching all of Gabriel's episodes, excluding Hammer of the Gods. I'm especially excited to write Changing Channels since something very big is revealed to Sam and Dean regarding Celeste. I've been thinking and I will be posting a chapter in my Gabriel/Celeste 'deleted scenes' story later, maybe tonight if I feel like it, set during Tall Tales, when the Winchesters, unknowingly meet Celeste.  
**

**A/N-This is 6 pages in Word and over 3,500 words. New record!**

* * *

Celeste stood in a field.

"Celeste", a voice said.

She turned and saw Castiel. "Cass, why are you visiting me in a dream?" she asked him.

He took her face in his hands and said, "I don't have time to explain. I've talked to Dean. When you wake up, call him. He'll tell you where to meet them".

"Cass, you're scaring me", Celeste said.

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Everything will be fine", he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Celeste awoke with a gasp. She hurriedly packed a bag and left a note for Gabriel. She called Dean. "Something's wrong", she said.

"I know", he said, "I take it Castiel visited you too".

"Yeah", she said.

He told her the address and she appeared next to the brothers.

She looked up at the warehouse. "Why the hell would Cass send us here?" Celeste asked.

Sam and Dean just shrugged. Sam and Dean opened the door to the warehouse.

Celeste clutched onto the back of Dean's leather jacket as they walked through the dark warehouse.

"Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?" Sam asked.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean snapped back.

Sam turned to Celeste.

"He didn't tell me anything, but it didn't sound good", she said.

The three ascended a set of stairs. The warehouse was in shambles.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"It looks like a bomb went off", Sam asked.

"There was a fight here", Celeste said.

"Between who?" Sam asked.

Dean shone the flashlight on the wall.

A symbol was painted in blood.

"Check it out. Look familiar?" Dean asked.

Celeste's heart rate picked up.

"Yeah, it does", Sam said.

"We need to find Castiel", she said quickly.

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield", Dean said.

"So, what? Cass was fighting angels?" Sam asked.

"I don't know", Dean said.

Celeste spotted a body lying in the rubble. "Cass!" she yelled. She ran over to him. She placed her head on his chest. "He's still breathing", she said.

Sam and Dean walked over to her.

"Cass? Cass. Hey, Cass?" Dean said shaking him.

"What's...? What's...? What's going on?" he asked.

Celeste stood up. This wasn't Cass. She could feel it.

"Just take it easy. Take it easy", Dean said.

"Oh. No", the Castiel look alike said. He stood up with some help from Dean.

"Cass, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me", the man said.

"Who's 'me'?" Sam asked.

Celeste's hand covered her mouth as she gasped. "You're Jimmy. Cass' vessel", she said.

"Yeah", Jimmy said.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean said.

"He's gone", Jimmy said.

"He can't just be gone!" Celeste shrieked. She slid her hands into her hair as she muttered to herself. "He can't be gone. No. No. No. This isn't possible. He promised", she muttered.

"Let's get out of here", Dean said. He walked over to Celeste and pulled her into him.

She breathed in Dean's scent to calm herself.

"Come on", he said.

She followed Dean, Sam, and Jimmy out of the warehouse.

* * *

They found a motel and got Jimmy something to eat.

Jimmy practically scarfed down the hamburger in his hands.

All Celeste could do was stare at her salad.

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina", Dean said.

"I'm hungry", Jimmy said.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Months", Jimmy said. Jimmy took another bite of the hamburger and continued to scarf down his food.

Celeste, disgusted, pushed her salad away from her, no longer hungry.

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale", Sam said.

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again", Jimmy said.

"So, what? Cass just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked.

Celeste shot Dean a glare.

"Sorry", he said softly, "Touchy".

"I really don't know", Jimmy said.

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, bits and pieces", Jimmy said looking at Celeste.

Celeste blushed and looked down.

"I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet", Jimmy asked.

"Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun", Dean said.

"Understatement", Jimmy said.

"Cass said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that", Sam said.

"Sorry", Jimmy said.

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean asked.

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family", he said.

At that, Celeste got up, took her salad, and went outside. She placed the salad on the ground next to her. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms, crying.

* * *

Dean and Sam came out later.

Dean sat down next to Celeste. He reached over and stroked her hair. "You okay?" he asked.

She raised her head up and shook her head. "He's got a family! A family!" she said, "If I had known that, I…"

Dean smiled.

"Shut-up! I kissed a married man and the things I wanted to do with him…" she said horrified.

Dean had started to laugh.

"I said shut-up Dean!" she said playfully shoving him. Celeste straightened her legs and placed her salad on her lap. She unwrapped her fork and started to eat as Sam and Dean talked.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? The guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, send him home", Dean said.

"I don't know about that. Dean, he's the only lead we got", Sam said.

"He doesn't know anything", Dean argued.

"Are you 100 percent about that?" Sam asked.

"You think he's lying? What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?" Dean asked, which made Celeste laugh.

"Dean, maybe he doesn't even know what he knows", Sam said.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"I say, at least we get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs is hypnosis or a psychic. Or hell, maybe Cass will just drop back into him", Sam said.

"Doubt that", Celeste said.

"I'm with Celeste on this one. I don't know, man", Dean said.

"Dean, back there, that was angel-on-angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big. And we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out", Sam said trying to reason with Dean.

Dean shook his head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You remember when our job was helping people? Like, getting them back to their families?" Dean asked.

"You think I don't want to help him? I'm just being realistic. I mean, hell, we're doing him a favor", Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Dean, if we want to question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do, too", Sam said.

Dean sighed in defeat and said, "Okay".

Celeste, Sam, and Dean went back inside the motel room.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, but we can't let you go home", Sam said.

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy asked.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back", Dean said.

"What? From who?" Jimmy asked.

"Demons", Dean answered.

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, information, maybe?" Dean said sarcastically.

"I don't know anything", Jimmy insisted.

"I know, but…" Dean said.

"Dean", Celeste snapped.

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home", Jimmy said tired and exhausted.

"We understand", Dean said.

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?" Jimmy said.

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us", Sam said.

"How long?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it", Sam said.

Jimmy shook his head and tried to move past Sam to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?" Jimmy said.

"No, you're not. You're just going to put those people in danger", Sam said.

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy asked.

"Harsh way to put it", Sam said.

Jimmy sighed and went to one of the beds.

Celeste watched Jimmy. She missed Castiel and it was so hard to keep her hands off of him.

Jimmy looked like he was having some trouble sleeping.

She knew Castiel like it when she ran her fingers through his hair, but she wasn't so sure about Jimmy. Sam was still up.

Sam stood up to leave the room.

"I'll watch them", Celeste said.

When Sam went left, Jimmy got up, startling Celeste.

He grabbed his stuff. He motioned for Celeste to follow him out of the room.

The two snuck past Dean and left the motel room.

"It's amazing what Castiel feels for you", Jimmy told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's like the purest love I've ever felt. The way he thinks about you. You're always on his mind", he said.

Celeste suddenly hugged Jimmy. "Thanks. I need that", she said breathing in his scent, "You may not be Castiel, but you two smell the same".

Jimmy felt something wet on his neck and realized Celeste was crying. He ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her. "It'll be okay. It'll be fine. You'll see", he told her.

She pulled back and wiped her face.

The next thing Jimmy did shocked the both of them.

He placed his hands on her temples and kissed her forehead.

Just like Castiel.

Jimmy pulled back and turned to walk away.

Celeste looked up at the stars and whispered a prayer.

"Please come back Castiel", she said.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was fuming at her.

"You let him go!?" Dean yelled, "Dammit Celeste. You just put his family in danger".

She just looked at him with tears in her green-golden eyes.

Dean sighed and said, "Why did you let him go?"

"Don't you ever wish you could go back to your normal life?" she asked.

Dean looked at her and said, "Yeah, but it still wasn't a good thing to do. Come on".

Celeste grabbed her stuff and they got in the Impala.

They drove in silence.

Anna suddenly appeared next to Celeste in the backseat. "Hey, guys", she said startling Dean.

"Aah! Jeez", Dean said jerking the steering wheel.

The Impala swerved before he got it back under control.

"Smooth", Anna said.

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked.

"I like the element of surprise", Anna answered.

"Well, you look terrific", Dean said flirting.

Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?" she asked.

"Talk to Celeste. She let him go", Dean said.

Anna turned to Celeste. "You let your emotions get in the way", she said, "That's why angels don't feel".

"Well I'm not a damn angel!" Celeste snapped, "Like you've never left you emotions get in the way". She turned her head away as tears filled her eyes.

"Sam. You seem different", Anna said.

"Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?" Sam asked trying to deflect.

"That's not what I'm talking about", Anna said. Anna gave Sam a look and he looked way. She looked at Dean. "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" Anna said.

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"It's Cass. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back", Anna said.

That explained why Castiel was so frantic when he talked to Celeste.

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Understatement", Celeste muttered under her breath.

Those words made her think Jimmy who made her think of Castiel.

Everything led back to Castiel in Celeste's world.

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off", Anna said.

"Cass said he had something to tell me. Something important", Dean told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know", Dean said.

"Does Jimmy know?" Anna asked.

"If he did, do you think we'd be going after him?" Celeste snapped at Anna.

"I don't think so", Dean said.

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure", Anna said.

"Celeste's right. That's why we're going after Jimmy", Sam said.

"That's why _you_ shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already", Anna said. Anna disappeared.

"Thank goodness", Celeste growled.

* * *

They pulled up to Jimmy's house.

Sam and Dean could hear screams.

"Stay in the car", Dean told her.

A few minutes later, she noticed Jimmy, his wife, and daughter come running out of the house.

They got into the Impala and sped off.

"What the hell happened?" Celeste asked.

"Demons!" Dean yelled. Dean pulled up to a parking garage and got out of the Impala.

Sam, Jimmy, and Celeste did the same.

"You were right", Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry we were", Dean said.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything", Jimmy said again.

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you", Dean told him.

"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick", Sam said.

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous", Dean explained.

"I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us", Sam insisted.

"How long? And don't give me that "cross that bridge when we get to it" crap", Jimmy said.

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home", Sam said.

"Well, don't sugarcoat it, Sam", Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to", Sam admitted.

Jimmy looked at them and then opened the back door to talk to his wife.

It broke Celeste's heart. She couldn't imagine having to leave her family.

* * *

Sam managed to hotwire a car for Jimmy's wife and daughter. "Okay, so, uh, here's your car", Sam said.

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Jimmy said.

"Okay", the girl said.

Jimmy's wife and daughter got in the car and left. Jimmy and Celeste got into the backseat of the Impala and Jimmy set his head on her lap.

As they drove, Celeste ran her fingers through Jimmy's hair and healed the cut on his cheek. Celeste looked out the window at the rain and listened to Sam and Dean talk.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon", Dean said.

"Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy", Sam said.

"Well, you can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill a stunt-demon number three?" Dean asked.

"What do you want me to say about it, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo? I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just – you're scaring me, man", Dean said.

"I'm scaring myself", Sam said. Sam's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello? ...Who is this?" he asked. He turned to Celeste and said, "Wake him up".

Celeste lightly shook Jimmy.

Jimmy sat up.

"Hey. It's your wife", Sam said.

Jimmy took the phone from Sam. "Amelia?...Oh, my God", Jimmy said.

He hung up.

"Turn around", Jimmy said.

* * *

They pulled up to another warehouse.

"Stay in the car", Dean told Celeste.

"Like hell I am", she said getting out, "This is Cass we're talking about".

"Exactly and he would kill me if anything happened to you", Dean said.

"I have a right to help you", she said.

"And what exactly is that?" Dean said.

"I love him!" she snapped with her hands on her hips.

Dean looked at Celeste for a few moments and then turned to Jimmy.

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do", Dean told him.

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you", Sam said.

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our job", Dean said.

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about", Jimmy said.

"Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt", Dean assured him.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy asked. Jimmy walked away from them towards the warehouse.

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know this is probably a trap", Sam told Dean.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan", Dean said.

Celeste followed Sam and Dean into the warehouse, only to be ambushed by demons.

"Silly little nephilim. Getting mixed up in human affairs", one said.

They dragged them into the room where Jimmy, his possessed wife, and unconscious daughter were.

The demons threw Celeste roughly to the ground. Celeste smacked her head on the concrete.

"Don't you touch her", Dean growled.

"Nice plan, Dean", Sam said.

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000", Dean snapped.

"Got the knife?" Jimmy's wife asked.

One of the demons holding Sam held up Ruby's knife.

"And you know what's funny?" the wife asked.

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean asked sarcastically.

If Celeste wasn't in so much pain, she would've laughed.

Gabriel was right.

The Winchesters were going to get her killed.

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap", she said.

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go", Sam said.

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies", the wife said shooting Jimmy.

"No", Celeste whimpered, "Cass".

The wife turned to one of the demons holding Sam and said, "Waste Little Orphan Annie".

Celeste began falling in and out of consciousness. She could hear Jimmy say, "Castiel".

As the demons and Sam and Dean continued to fight, Celeste crawled over to Jimmy.

Castiel, in the little girl's body, walked over to them. "Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy", Castiel spoke through the little girl.

"No. Claire?" Jimmy asked.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours", he said.

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please", Jimmy begged.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it", he said.

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me", Jimmy begged.

"As you wish", Castiel said. Castiel touched Jimmy's face and went into Jimmy.

The little girl dropped to her hands and knees as Celeste hugged Castiel.

Castiel shrugged her off as he stood up. He walked over to Sam and Dean, then turned to leave.

"Cass, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you", Castiel said.

He looked at Celeste's tear stained face.

Celeste could see the sadness in his eyes.

He turned and walked away.

* * *

Celeste teleported home and knocked on the door.

The light flicked on and Gabriel answered the door.

He took in Celeste's appearance.

Disheveled clothing, dirt stains on her shirt and jeans, her hair looked like it had been blown everywhere, she was holding her arm in pain, and blood was dripping down her face, along with tears. "Can you not say I told you so?" she asked pathetically.

"Oh honey", he said gently taking her in his arms.

She had completely lost it. She burst into tears.

Gabriel managed to get her to come into the house where he cleaned her up.

"I guess you heard about Cass", she said.

"Oh yeah. I heard", he said gently brushing her hair.

* * *

Celeste opened her eyes and found herself lying on a beach as the sun set. She turned her head and saw Castiel staring out onto the horizon. "Careful. If you stare too long at the sun, you'll go blind", Celeste said.

Castiel smiled.

Celeste moved closer to him and grabbed his chin. She turned his head towards hers and kissed him.

Castiel placed his hand on her cheek.

Celeste pulled away and set her forehead on Castiel's. "Don't do that again", she told him, "Don't leave me".

"I won't. I promise", he said.

Celeste looked away from Castiel.

He took her face in his hands and said, "I vow that I will never leave you".

Celeste smiled.

Castiel layed down on the ground and Celeste curled up on chest. She fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

* * *

**Yay! So Celeste has finally admitted out loud to the Winchesters that she is in love with Castiel. The reason why Celeste is so neurotic in this chapter is to show how Celeste handles Castiel leaving her. Castiel and Gabriel are the two people she loves most in life and it would kill her if she lost either one of and if you're wondering why Celeste is always breathing in everyone's scent is so she can stay grounded in reality and it calms her. Cause when you're dealing with angels and demons, sometimes it's hard to tell what's real and what's not.  
**


	15. Professions of love

Chapter 15

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Protective!Gabriel in this chapter and Castiel somewhat tells Celeste he loves her. **

* * *

A few nights later, Celeste awoke to raised voices.

"She's not going with you", Gabriel said.

"The Winchesters need more than one angel on their side", Castiel said.

"She's not an angel. She's a nephilim", Gabriel argued, "She doesn't have that kind of power".

"You know how she can become an angel", Castiel said.

"I will not let her do that", Gabriel said getting up in Castiel's face.

"I need her", Castiel said.

Gabriel stepped back and ran a hand down his face. "Fine. But if she gets hurt, I will drag your ass back here by your wings. You'll wish you were dead when I get done with you", Gabriel threatened.

"Everything okay in here?" Celeste asked entering the kitchen.

"Everything's fine sweetheart", Gabriel said.

"Cass? What's wrong?" she asked, "Is it Sam and Dean?"

"They need our help", he said.

She snapped her fingers and she was dressed and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Gabriel walked up to her and hugged. "Be careful", he said, "I can't lose you".

She hugged Gabriel back before walking up to Castiel and slipping her hand in his.

* * *

Celeste and Castiel appeared in Bobby's junkyard.

In front of them stood Dean. He turned and said, "Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now".

"What do you want?" Castiel asked.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois", Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something", Dean said.

"Well, nothing of import", Castiel replied.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?" Castiel asked.

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps", Castiel said.

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen", Dean said catching on.

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it", Castiel said.

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" Dean asked.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way", Castiel said.

"Cass", Celeste hissed smacking the angel in the chest.

Dean walked a few steps away and sighed. "Fine, I'm in", Dean said.

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, exactly", Dean said.

"Say it", Castiel ordered.

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys", Dean said.

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, I swear. Now what?" Dean asked.

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time", Castiel said.

"That's it?" Dean asked as Castiel began to walk away.

"Come Celeste", he said.

She looked back at Dean before following Castiel.

He took her hand and she appeared on a city riverfront.

She stared up at the stars.

Moments later, Castiel appeared next to her.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Taking care of something", he said.

"What's it like? Heaven?" she asked.

"Heaven is different for everyone", he said, "As an angel, I can move through other people's heavens".

"Would I have one? Since I'm part human?" Celeste asked.

"There are so many things I don't know about you Celeste. All the nephilims were killed off thousands of years ago", Castiel told her.

The streetlight above them began to flicker. They both turned around and found Anna.

"What did you do?" Anna asked.

"You shouldn't have come, Anna", Castiel said.

"Why would you let out Sam Winchester?" Anna asked.

"You did what?" Celeste asked turning to Castiel.

"Those were my orders", Castiel said, answering Anna's question.

"Orders? Cass, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean was trying to stop him", Anna said.

"You really shouldn't have come", Castiel said.

Suddenly two angels appeared on either side of Anna.

A bright light appeared.

Blinding to Celeste, she turned her head away.

When it went away, the angels and Castiel were gone.

Castiel turned back to the river. "If I was able to have a heaven, you'd be in it", Castiel said.

Celeste turned to Castiel and stood next to him. "If that's your idea of professing you're undying love for me, then I love you too", Celeste said bumping Castiel's shoulder with her own. She reached over and laced her fingers with Castiel's. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she looked at the reflection of the moon as it sparkled on the water.


	16. The beginning of the end

Chapter 16

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the last chapter of On the side of the angels. The next one in this series will be called Let the skyfall. Lots of stuff goes down in that one, so don't miss it. It'll probably be up tomorrow.**

* * *

Dean suddenly appeared in a lavish room. He turned and saw Castiel. "Hello, Dean. It's almost time", Castiel said.

Celeste stood next to him.

Castiel turned to Celeste and looked at her.

She nodded.

Castiel disappeared.

"He went to take care of things", she told him. She sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked her.

"Cass said it was to keep me safe", she said shrugging.

A few minutes later, Cass was back with another angel.

Celeste shot out of her chair and darted behind Dean. "Zachariah", she breathed, "Cass…"

"Hello little nephilim. Dean, You're looking fit", Zachariah said.

"Well, how 'bout this? The Suite Life of Zach and Cass", Dean quipped.

Castiel and Zachariah had matching confused looks.

"It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am I?" Dean asked.

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before show-time", Zachariah said, "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think".

"I'm not hungry", Dean said.

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?" Zachariah asked Dean.

"Tempting. Weird", Dean said.

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free", Zachariah said.

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is", Dean said.

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed", Zachariah asked.

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles", Dean said.

Zachariah sighed and said, "All the seals have fallen. Except one".

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals", Dean said sarcastically.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different", Zachariah said.

"That's a low blow even for you Zachariah", Celeste said before she could stop herself.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night – midnight", Zachariah said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"We're working on it", Zachariah said.

"Well, work harder", Dean said.

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours", Zachariah told Dean.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" Dean snapped.

"All in good time", Zachariah said.

"Isn't now a good time?" Dean asked.

"Have faith", Zachariah told him.

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should", Dean said.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey", Zachariah said getting in Dean's face.

Dean looked past Zachariah to Castiel, who looked down guilty.

Zachariah peered around Dean to Celeste. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked.

"Over my dead body", she hissed.

"That can be arranged", Zachariah said snapping his fingers.

Dean was able to catch Celeste before she hit the ground.

* * *

After Zachariah and Castiel disappeared, Dean carried Celeste to one of the couches in the room.

"Celeste?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

Dean paced the room for the next 45 minutes. "Cass, if you can hear me. I need to talk to you", Dean said.

The flutter of wings was heard and Castiel appeared in the room.

"You called?" Castiel asked.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something".

"Anything you wish", Castiel said.

"I need you to take me to see Sam", Dean said.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"There's something I got to talk to him about", Dean told him.

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"The B.M. I took this morning", Dean said sarcastically, "What's it to you? Just make it snappy".

"I don't think that's wise", Castiel said.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion", Dean snapped.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Castiel asked.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need", Dean said.

"No", Castiel said.

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?" Dean asked.

"You can go wherever you want", Castiel said.

"Super. I want to go see Sam", Dean said.

"Except there", Castiel said.

"I want to take a walk", Dean said.

"Fine. I'll go with you", Castiel said.

"Alone", Dean added.

"No", Castiel said again.

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here", Dean said. He headed for the door.

"Through what door?" Castiel asked Dean.

Dean turned to Castiel and then back to the door.

Only the door wasn't there anymore. It had been replaced by a wall.

He turned back to Castiel who had disappeared. "Damn it", Dean hissed. He walked over to Celeste and checked her pulse.

It was still there, but getting weaker.

He ran a hand over his face and hoped this would be over soon.

* * *

Dean decided he was getting out of here. He picked up a pedestal and started to beat a hole in the wall with it. He paused for a moment and the wall repaired itself. He threw the pedestal to the floor. "Son of a bitch", Dean hissed.

Zachariah appeared and said, "Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming".

"Let me out of here", Dean demanded, "And fix Celeste".

"The nephilim should know better than meddle in human affairs", Zachariah said, "Like I told _you_: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl".

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother", Dean said.

"That's... ill-advised", Zachariah said.

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?" Dean asked.

Zachariah sighed and said, "You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith".

"What?" Dean asked.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station", Zachariah said sitting on the other couch in the room.

"But me and Sam, we can stop..." Dean trailed off, "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you", Zachariah said.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Dean asked.

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Zachariah said.

"But why?" Dean asked.

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?" Zachariah asked.

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Dean wondered.

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered", Zachariah said standing up. He noticed Dean eyeing a statue on the mantelpiece. "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you", Zachariah said.

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith", Dean said.

"Sam..." Zachariah said taking a deep breath, "…has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it".

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean asked.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all", Zachariah said.

"Which means?" Dean asked.

Zachariah gestured to a painting on the wall. "Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts", Zachariah said chuckling, "Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh".

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean asked.

"God? God has left the building", Zachariah said.

Dean looked over at Celeste as Zachariah disappeared. He walked over to her. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this", he told her.

"S'okay", he heard her barely say, "Greater good".

"I'll get you out. I promise", he said kissing her head.

* * *

Dean pulled out his phone for the hundredth time and tried to call Sam again.

All he got was static.

Castiel appeared behind him. "You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone", Castiel said.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself", Castiel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

Castiel said nothing and looked down.

"Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cass?" Dean asked.

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this", Castiel said.

""Sorry"?" Dean said. He punched Castiel, who hardly flinched. Dean turned and flexed his hand in pain. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry".

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..." Castiel said.

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean asked.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam", Castiel said.

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass.'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cass! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it", Dean said.

Castiel turned away.

"Look at me!" Dean yelled. He grabbed Castiel's shoulder and turned Castiel back to face him. "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me - now. Please", Dean begged.

"What would you have me do?" Castiel asked.

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late. Look at Celeste! She's dying! The girl you love is dying and you haven't done anything to help her. If you don't help me, help her", Dean said trying to reason with Castiel.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed. Including Celeste", Castiel said.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it", Dean said.

Castiel shook his head and looked down.

"You spineless..." Dean said turning and walking away, "…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done".

"Dean…" Castiel said.

"We're done!" Dean growled. Dean turned to look behind him, but Castiel was gone.

* * *

Dean was pacing in the Green room when Castiel appeared and slammed him up against the wall.

Castiel covered Dean's mouth with his hand and pulled out a knife.

The two shared a look before Dean nodded.

Castiel let go of Dean and cut his arm. Using the blood, he created an angel banishing sigil. Castiel, the whole time, was hoping it wouldn't harm Celeste in any way.

Zachariah appeared. "Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Zachariah asked him.

Castiel finished the sigil and slammed his hand in the center.

There was a flash of white light and Zachariah was gone.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now", Castiel said.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith", Castiel said.

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal", Dean said.

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins", Castiel said.

"What are we going to do with Celeste?" Dean asked.

Castiel rushed over to her. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Cass", she breathed.

* * *

Gabriel was in his bedroom when he heard a thump. He got up and went out into the hallway.

Celeste was lying in the hallway.

"Celeste!" Gabriel said rushing to her side.

Her pulse was soft.

"Celeste! Wake up! Stay awake", Gabriel said lightly hitting her.

Her eyes barely opened. "Gabe…" she said faintly.

"Hang in there Baby Girl", he said. He gently picked her up and teleported to a hospital.

One of the nurses took Celeste from his arms.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here until we stabilize her", another said.

Gabriel sat down and thought. What would he do if he lost her?

* * *

Dean and Castiel appeared in Chuck's home.

"Where is Lilith going to be?" Dean asked.

"At St. Mary's", Chuck said.

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story", Chuck said.

"Yeah, well..." Castiel said glancing at Dean, "We're making it up as we go".

Chuck's computer screen flickered as a great rumbling began accompanied by a blinding white light. "Aw, man! Not again! No!" Chuck yelled.

"It's the Archangel!" Castiel yelled. He turned to Dean, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel placed his hand on Dean's forehead, transporting him to the convent.

* * *

Castiel and Chuck stood in his kitchen as the light got brighter. Castiel stood there and accepted his death. He just hoped that Celeste would get better and be happy without him

. If there was anything he regretted was not getting to tell Celeste those three words every girl wants to hear.

* * *

When Gabriel was allowed to see her, she was hooked up to machines.

"The doctors put her in a medically induced coma to allow her body to heal quicker", the nurse told him.

The nurse left and Gabriel snapped his fingers.

Celeste's Castiel doll appeared in his hands.

He laid it next to Celeste. Gabriel sat in the chair next to the bed and held Celeste's hand. "Please wake up Celeste. I need you", Gabriel begged.

For the next 8 hours, Gabriel sat there and held her hand.


	17. Author's note

The first chapter of Let the Skyfall is now up. Trust me, you do not want to miss this.


End file.
